


Mirror

by Capta1n



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n
Summary: Его сходство с капитаном пугало: внешность, мимика, голос, интонация. От их Джеймса Кирка его отличала разве что униформа и мгновенно бросающийся в глаза безобразный глубокий шрам на левой щеке.Арт: https://sun9-62.userapi.com/c857220/v857220094/aa3ae/yBEn-PjwP54.jpgStarset — Carnivore
Kudos: 1





	Mirror

Картина на капитанском мостике USS Enterprise застала экипаж врасплох. Воцарилась гробовая тишина. До этого момента никто, включая командный состав, даже предположить не мог, что им придется столкнуться с чем-то подобным.  
Судя по самодовольной улыбке, их замешательство определенно доставляло истинное наслаждение человеку по ту сторону экрана. Он прямо-таки упивался произведенным эффектом.  
— Приветствую экипаж USS Enterprise. Говорит капитан имперского звездного флота, — он первым нарушил тишину, не переставая улыбаться. — Смотрю, знакомые все лица, —выдал странный смешок.  
Его сходство с капитаном пугало: внешность, мимика, голос, интонация. От их Джеймса Кирка его отличала разве что униформа и мгновенно бросающийся в глаза безобразный глубокий шрам на левой щеке.  
— Полагаю, ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств, сейчас обязанности капитана исполняете вы, коммандер Спок? — скрестив руки на груди и как бы невзначай облокотившись на кресло перед ним, поинтересовался клон.  
— Верно, — вулканец, наконец, сдержанно прервал молчание, воцарившееся на мостике. Всем своим видом он старался не выдавать волнения, которое вызвал у него вид их капитана. Джим сидел в кресле без сознания, уронив голову на грудь. Руки его были связаны за спиной, а рот заклеен. Что именно произошло с ним — можно только догадываться, но многочисленные ссадины и кровоподтеки говорили сами за себя.  
— Думаю, коммандер, — капитан со шрамом намеренно сделал акцент на звании, — вы уже поняли, что выбора у вас нет? Опустите защиту, сдайте мне корабль без сопротивления, иначе… — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — я убью вашего капитана, — его губы расплылись в хищной ухмылке.  
Спок буквально спиной чувствовал прикованные к нему взгляды команды. От него ждали ответа, решения, приказа.  
Ему предстояло сделать нелегкий выбор.


End file.
